A Interminable Feeling To A Stranger!
by ForbiddenLover579
Summary: A young man is found on Uriko's doorstep, and he looks as though he'll be out Cold. So Uriko takes care of Kenji, and all she remember's is that he looks like someone she knew. But With the ZLF, chasing him, love and safety is their only feelings.Keniko.


**Summary-**The remind of the Cold-Hearted Assassin has been buried deep into the crest of his mind, and years later, he's been running away from the ZLF, and their, assume, and not true, intelligent leader. 5 years later, Uriko comes from School, and find a young man layed onto her doorstep. She helps him in as many ways as she possibly can. But, with the ZLF, still on his tail, it's a run for survival. Being caught or not, it's up to them...

**Rated-**K

**Formal Notice-**Well, it's not anything to personal, but what the heck, I tried. Oh, and I would like to dedicate this story to Lena Rasikino, my adopted God-Sister, for helping me out. Thank you big sister!

**The Start...**

Silently, slipping through the forsaken citadel. Passively, but, not willingly, side stepping each individual remained through the depths of a teens eye, most importantly the trivial matters of the stain senses welled-up inside of him, was so deathlike, he was lessen from slaughtering the other creation's. "Uh, C'mon, Bakuryu! Were old time buddies, not slain flesh! If you join with me once more! You wont have to worry about other insignificant people, outside this world." Brutal ire beamed from within his amber keen eyes. Breathing just little beats of breath, from his wild killing ways, and partial lit clothes, showing his entire muscle ripped chest, and his strong agile legs. Like a Tarzan, the only remains he had left were ripped shorts that stopped to his knees. "Yeah, old time friends... and again, I'm not interested." He told in a grumble, and hoarse voice. "And..." Bending down into his fighting stance, ready to use the last of his stormed up energy. He was ready to destroy Busuzima, in the ZLF building, now and forever! "Don't you ever... call me...Bakuryu!"

Using his 2 fingers, and both hands to his face. Allowing, the alias name to devour into the dense, but, sturdy base of his head. The blazing fire began to arise, to follow along he allowed that to go with the alias name, that he tried his hardest to release in steam hatred. It steamed so a broadly, while the crease of his chakra fired from his feet and caused a large sapphire to form over his polite features. He called upon the beast one last time tonight. Surrounded by the dark surface the sign of the beast had formed, enlarging it so the creature could be seen clearly. When a light emerged from his hands, which meant the beast was about to achieve, he spun around on his feet in 5 360's, all together. Once the fur was seen, also along with the red eyes, the long claws, the intentional whiskers, the claws on his lower feet, below the damage gi, and the adorable, well figured figure.

The little Hench men suffered terribly, by the handsome Moles Beast Drive. He slit through all form bodies in a split one second move. In which he appeared from behind the very last person. His hands back into the Ninja way in a slick flash, Rains of fire beamed onto each person, as he rotated into 6 full circles. Then with the extonic speed of logic, he appeared as two Moles, with a clone to follow in, as a decoy. He sliced and diced the individual crimsons, letting his claws bangle through the hard miens of their puny bodies, as so he called the weaklings, he began to finish the insane, but, clever stunt, just left with one last thing. He along with the other Mole had formed a 'X' with him as well, including this resistible fate that excited him, and pricked at his skin, he yearned so much for this day to come, but, he couldn't get distracted, no more again tonight. The ending credits of the Beast Drive, Kenji irascibly cut through their bodies. In the end, they all remained dead. "How Heart-defining?" Kenji remarked to Busuzima, dryly, but, then again, a little weakly. Kenji tried to hide the drained synthetic energy, wasted, he replaced it with Stone Cold eye that boldly demolished to the limp wrist creep, Busuzima.

_' I could beat him, but, from that Beast Drive, I'm totally burned out! Too bad, Damn! I was so close to ending it all, with this Limp wrist, bastard! Gosh, why does the lose of energy kick in when you really need it the most?!' _He didn't want to lose anymore energy, and be dead before he see the age he'll be before he's gone! Kenji tried to walk to the location Busuzima was located. But, spotting him take his first step, and nearly lose balance and fall, before quickly catching his footing and try the process once more, before starting the process all over again. Busuzima noticed his weakness, starting to kick in all the way. Busuzima laughed aloud in outrageous attempt to embarrass him. "How could you tend to kill me, Bakuryu? You know that Beast Drive will mess up your songed energy. Very well, prepare to meet your doom, Bakuryu! MUHHAAAAAAA!!!!" He called forth all of the Hench's inside of the Z.L.F. _'He's right,'_ Kenji thought, _'But, just play it cool! Find a place to hide, heal up a bit, then take him out before it starts all over again! Really before they release that experiment! Got it.'_ He smirked, the pain pinching at his every nerve, telling him to give up, so instead of ignoring, he decided to follow along with it, by achieving this task, he used the hurtful social position, that was hard to withstand. The Hench's came in like a idiot from hell. So not able to hold his stance much further, he discontinued the match, and sifted into a stance that showed he was about to take off.

The last scene was him springing into air, preparing for his own destiny...escaping. "Oh, no ya' don't!" Yelled a henchman named Tashkino. He threw up a jagged arrow that had green ooze of poison from a Scorpion, placed on the base tip. The jagged weapon made a 8 foot scratch that had curved deep into his skin and retrieved out as open pieces of his muscles, with meat along with the blood onto the jagged arrow, the poison was well inside of his arm, quickly escaping throughout the body. Kenji grunted, and landing on the street while using a smoke bomb, to escape. The pain came so quick it steamed him so badly, fighting it's way to his Heart.

"He's gone" said Gazruto. Rutabaga told to his 2nd or 3rd in command master, "what do we do now, Master Busuzima?", "Well find him, and punish him, so brutality, he'll wish he never tried to destroy my creation's." They hollered 'Yes Sir' back at him, and set off to find that logical bodily teen.

**Title-A Interminable Feeling To A Stranger!**

**By-ForbiddenLover579**

**Disclaimer-**OK, as mostly for safe notice, I don't own Bloody Roar I, II, III, or IV. The only thing I own is my life. Not, even the characters.

**Chapter-** Discoveries of A New Semi Alias!

Inside of a quite house sat a mother and her perplexed daughter. A ding from the door bell said someone arrived. "I got it!" Uriko yelled suddenly, and in a slick wave of tight lighting, she roamed to the door, coming in was another perplex woman, called Alice. " Hey Uriko." Alice said to her a little low. "Hi!!" Uriko screeched a little loud in her ear, which caused her to wince in pain. "Uriko?" Alice started. "Yes??" Uriko answered. "Can you go upstairs? Mother and I need to talk.", "Um, sure?" She walked upstairs and crossed to her right, while entered, and gently closed the door, being noisy as any teen would, she motioned to go over to the air vent that was in the ground to hear the beginning of the conversation.

"Mother, I have to talk to you about the Z.L.F."

"What about it?"

"Doing some investigation with Yugo, it seemed that Busuzima said something about a guy breaking into the Z.L.F. And tried to destroy the process of a absolute genetic mutation, the felons tried to make."

"What?! Then that means?!..."

"Yeah, remember the 2 halves of that women, Uranus? The one who had part of a connection to Uriko?

That women they were making had the same face and physique as Uranus. That young man who lured them away from finishing the creation. We got to get a glimpse of the face, in which we did, and I promise to the Lord who placed me on this Earth, and let me live to see this year, she had to be a replica of Uranus. Same face, shape and transformation."

"Good God! We need to find a place so we could be safe..."

"Also mother! Since Uranus and Uriko had the same DNA as before, they would awake her and locate Uriko without no hesitation."

"Alice before you go back to work, I want you and Yugo, to stay with us until were done. Were moving!!" Uriko couldn't help but shudder. "No! All my friends...and the Math/History Exam... not forgetting the 2 tests I have to take in a few weeks! And the Mid-Terms, Nooooooooo! What about that? What?! Do they even care that my life is on the line to pass?! Why?! What did I do?! What did I ever do?!..."

In that quick second, Alice had opened the door, to see that Uriko was on the laptop, playing Mario, on "Hey Alice, what's up?", "get your stuff together young sibling, were moving in a few weeks...", "Nooooooooo!!!! Don't you know I have in a few weeks a Math/ History Exam?.

...and 2 tests on that same day! And of course, the Mid-Terms!", "Well you'll take it but after, were leaving.", "but, what about, Jennifer? Izuna? And Maylen?", "I'm sorry but your going to have to say your good bye's."

**Part 2: Saying goodbye, and the Meet...**

**--- A few Weeks Later!**

"Aww buddy! I'm really going to miss you a lot!" Jennifer began to plagiarize a cry. Uriko bursted out

also into fake tears. "Oh, Jen! I feel so fraud, and alone!" Jennifer cheered her friend up as best as she could. "Hey, don't worry, on your vacation, you can come on over, I'll bring Izuna, and Maylen, we can have our own little time, but, only for awhile. Then we still have cellphones so we can 2 way each other. Again, It's good that Ms. Mitsuko Nonomura, is taking you out of here 4 days before Schools out for Summer vacation, so no worries!" Uriko reminded herself those words, she began to glance at the thought to. As for Jennifer, she took off to go start off the 2 Exams. _'Yeah, well let me hurry up!'_ She rushed off to the Math Exam.

The day was almost over, their was only to go to the Math teacher, report the test, take it, retreat to the Gym, simple! Especially, not worrying 'bout the hour and 15 minutes in class. _'OK!' _Uriko thought, biting her bottom lip and grinding her hand throughout her bangs. _'Uhh...hum?'_ She brought the paper closer to her vision. '_Let's see... 7x – 27 60 is? OK, I know you have to change this to 7x 60+27, next, 7x 87, then x 87 divided by 7 so that'll be??? Uh, I need that freaking calculator!'_ She punched in the 5 sequels, which became 12.4285714286. _'What kinda math question is this?!' _She dropped her head in defeat! _'This'll take awhile.'_

**Later on...**

The substitute Gym teacher Miss. Taylor was pretty strict. "OK, you little maggots. Best believe I'm not a soft-hearted person, you tick me off, I'll say whatever I want. You ask to go to the bathroom, you get only 0.0002 seconds, if your over that time for any reason, I'll send you to Mrs. Rankle." Everyone gasped! "Not Mrs. Rankle!" Told Edith. "She has a big hairy Mole, her class and her clothes smell like old people, she has 2 buck teeth, she has no deodorize smell at all, and a bad temper, along she's mean! She also rank on people to badly, that's why her names Rankle!" She smiled, "so do we have a understanding?" They yelled quickly, "yes ma'am!", "Good, now I want you guys to take 3 laps around the track." She started jotting things down on th clipboard. Everyone moaned, "Nooooooooo!", "Fine 4?", "Nooooooooo!!!", "Fine 6!" The entire class shut-up quickly! That's when the sub. Told that the pupils are terrible. Sorry, how these kids are terrible! _' Uh, I'm not a kid! Can't people see that! It's so obvious!' _ She rolled her eyes, but, in the middle of her roll, her eye's glazed on a young man.

Dark-Brown hair hung to a shoulder- Length. Deep, and slender greenish onyx type of eyes, a light Asian skin tone, along with a remarkable well figure, muscular body. Her eyes dropped to a lovely gaze. Cutting off from her mind, Izuna, Maylen, and Jennifer, pulled Uriko telling her, "get up, Uriko! Or she'll send you to Mrs. Rankle." Her glance, was interrupted and in that instant he was gone.

She turned to the door and seen that the young man was right there. He turned to look back, and seen the young woman, looking at him, he smiled gently, then waved before heading out the door.

On the track, Everyone lined up across the white line, "OK, if I see one person not running, but walking, you all are going to get it bad! Got it!", "Yes ma'am!", "Good now go!" Half of the 60 students sprang off to relief cause of the energy. But, along with the other 30, they jogged... peacefully! The 4 friends jogged side by side. "Hey do you guys know that guy? With the unique eyes, onyx kinda greenish?", "Who him?" Said Izuna. "Yeah." They slowed their jogging rate to watch real quick, that unique man's football game, that's when a boy called Xiaochin yelled "HUT!" They all parted, and throttled each other. That guy had tremendous speed, is ripped legs halts passed a guy who chased him. Calling to Xiaochin, "Over here, Jai!" He called his name in a slick piece of Japanese. A nice pass aroused to him, he had to give off a huge length in order for the ball to caught, he jumped a height no ordinary human could reach, while the ball splat right into his abdomen, he held it into a tight fist, as he came down, Kane, his tackler hit his legs hard with his Iron head, the girls gasped , but, continued running. He threw his arm out to hit a tag sitting along the side line, which caused him to get a touchdown, after hitting the ground.

Later noticed he pushed his self up, and his team, congratulated him. "Yeah man!" That's when he spotted the girls, so he decided to run over, and talk. "Hey!" He called out. The other friends squealed, but, Uriko remained quite. Focusing on keeping her leg muscles in complex, and stay on topic with her feet. Stay in the crimed task, along with blowing oxygen out of her nose, to fill her up. "Wow! That was a nice touchdown out there! So... what's your name anyway?" Asked the 3 noisy girls. "Thanks, it's Karma Kasauki. And you girls are?"

"My name is Maylen Jinrikisha,", "Jennifer Alina,", "Izuna Tomasina,", "and you are, sweetheart?" Uriko was way to into concentration, and figured he had to be talking to her, but, making fo' sho' he was talking to her, she spoke up. "You talking to me?" He created a facial expression in which he curved up the sides of his mouth in a upward position, which meant he indicated pleasure, or amusement, or derision, he patted her shoulder in a marked showing more consideration for her, tact and observance of Uriko's accepted usage, understanding she wasn't listen, but, that's cool! "Yeah, shawty!", "Oh, I'm Uriko Nonomura, nice to meet you!" She used the same standards of smiling, and looked away, trying not to get intimidated with those eyes. "Hey Karma! Let's finish the game!", "Yeah sure, give me a minute, I'll be there! Well see ya'll young ladies later, Maylen, Izuna, Jennifer, and Uriko!" Smiling once more, he powered his legs to the guys. _'That must be Karma's power? Smiling, and he's perfectly fit. He sure do have a lot of corresponding aspects along with a feature, or so to say, equivalence of a black panther. I wonder if he's a beastman along with the rest of us?'_ "Uriko, seem like someone got their eye's on you?"

The other 3 companion voices ran throughout her ears. "What are you guys talking about?", "You've seen the way Karma stared at you!"Began Izuna. "Our little Uriko is growing up!" Jennifer started a fake cry, and a wet droplet of water flew from her eye. "Are you really crying?" Uriko asked, "That wasn't me!" Maylen felt a water droplet in her cheekbone. The 4 looked up, and stopped running, black clouds formed in the sky, and water was beginning to hit everywhere. All students that was outside in Gym, used their rate of motion going to take cover or refuge. Ms. Taylor stood at the doorway. "Where do you guys think your going?" Shinto busted out saying it's raining, what else do you suspect!", "None of you have finished your running, so go back out there, and finish those 6 laps!" Shinto busted out, again. "Are you crazy, we'll be sick! This is rain, not water!", "Corny little babies! Rain is water, it's part of the cycle, rain is condensation, now use the little energy you kids have and go finish those laps.

Everyone turned back to the tracks after complaining, how they disliked her so much, and so forth, before breaking off into a dash. Maylen said to her friends, "this is going to be a long day!"

**At Home...**

Uriko was sneezing, entering the reside; or dweller new home. Mitsuko, and Alice were gone. Gathering the rest of the left objects back at home, and going to talk with Yugo. But, that happened earlier., so that wasn't the base Headline. Na', Mitsuko just said her, Alice, and Yugo were leaving real quick, they didn't say where they were going, but, they did say they were coming back in 6 weeks, so from then, Uriko would be home-alone til they come back. She layed in bed, later that night, tossing and turning from her sickness. She jerkily sat up, her little nose a little red, and dashes of pink dints across her cheeks. Her eye's squeezed shut, and she functioned rapidly; promptly to restrain a tissue. She sneezed with a light sound coming out, in the tissue. "I need some more medicine, or some pepper! But, medicine will work."

On her way down the stairs it was none stop sneezing, she took a left and energetically pulled open the fridge door. She grabbed a bottle of Cold-Medicine, and since she was 18 it wasn't listed, "Aww! Screw it!" She just drunk some, and the disturbing taste hit her tongue, she squealed and made a face as though it were sour, delayed it into her throat, really slowly. Once it was done she felt not only satisfied, but convinced beyond a doubt. She placed the helpful treatment back into the fridge, about to obstruct the door, when a loud bang hit the door, all so suddenly. Her head jerked so quick and fast, her vision couldn't keep up. She slowly obstructed the door to a close, before she morphed her hands into claws, she proceeded at a low rate of motion to the front door, a little petrified, by the noise, she still moved slowly. A dark shadow hasten it's way across faculty of sight, she scrunched up her lips, and was ready for the insight. Her paws touched the protuberance, and moved to the left, then to the right. It burst open, and a young figure, was beginning to tumble, Uriko morphed her hands back, and took hold of the falling figure.

Feeling better from the medicine, she brought the young one into the wooden part of her new home. With the door ajar, she slammed the door to a shut, and locked it. A groan was sounded from behind her. She turned to see, the young boy slowly sliding up, as weak as he looked he shouldn't be moving, but, in his point of view (P.O.V.) he used the little strength to search to his beast form, and allow it to help him, get up. From what Uriko saw was pure terror, the poor guy had absolutely nothing but, cuts a scratches across his chest, back, legs, arms, and 2 on his face. "Hey, are you okay?" She bent to his level, and seen, a green type of exude slipping out of his arm, from her Beastial keen senses, it olfactory hit her nose like the poison from a Scorpion. She skid her way to her room for the ointment, it was a Leafy type of healing thing, but, made as a cream, so it could heal really quick. By the time she returned he was getting up trying to get out of the door. "No, what do you think your doing, you'll only get out when your clean and healed, all the way, no excuses!" She hustle in front of his vision, for a second he thought it was his envision, but, when it all came clear, he stumbled trying to stop, since the little move she made could've sprigged their lips together, but, thank goodness sight was invented. His forehead had touched her, and relaxed. Uriko hated when stuff like that would happen, she took firm hold of his shoulder's, pulling him back, and strapped his arm around her neck, as she made for the couch.

She pulled out a useless blanket, that they no longer used, by that mean time, she placed him onto it. Where the stained blood, and the new red, thick, liquid that was exerting, could be done on that sheet of fabric. In the meantime, of the night slowly creeping pass, and time lazily roamed by, she took her time to heal the guy, perfectly. She adored how well he kept himself, by how much plasma was spewing out, he still had enough life to live. Using gloves, she never once worried about it touching her skin, or how quickly the poison shoot out of his body when the ointment became effective. When she began to start on his face, his eyes shot up at the touch, he seized her wrist, even though he had no strength to fight back, he still had the years training of speed. He sat up quickly and pain crashed at his body, hotly. He jumped onto the young lady who was really trying to save his life, she squealed when she felt her body about to hit the ground.

He sat onto her bosom, closed the face distant that was no more than a yard away, to 3 inches. "What do you think your doing?" His voice strong and deep, sounding a lot more sturdy then how he looked. He seized the other wrist that had the creamy chemical in hand, it rolled over to the other wall, he didn't want to seem corny, so he slid from her bosom, to her stomach, held her legs in a bending way, in a tight squeeze, while tyeing her wrist to the stance wooden board, that held up the table, with his face close to hers again, she asked him a little louder than usual, "what the heck are you doing?! I'm trying to help you and your attacking me as though I was trying to kill you!! Now get off!!", "who do think I am? A idiot? Where did you find me, and just who are you anyway?", "First of all, don't attack me in my own home!..." He sealed his hands around her legs tighter, knowing that if he would try to press harder, it would pull a muscle, making him hurt even more. She winced at the pain, she was still soar from that crazy teacher making them run none stop, from the other teens in her class, running their mouth too much. "Hey! That hurts, stop it!", "Answer my question, then?!" He squeezed tighter, just a little, trying not to push it to the limits.

"Alright, Alright, ALRIGHT!!! I don't know who you are! No, your not a idiot! I found you at my door step, bleeding to death. I've always hate to see people die in my face, so I had no other choice, and it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TO KNOW WHO I AM!!!!!!..." She felt his grip tighten a little too much! "Ow, ow! OK, my name is Uriko Nonomura, OK, now let me go!!!" He moved off the young woman, who assumed to herself to be Uriko, he gently untied her hands from the wooden structure. She sat up, and checked her wrist, and her legs for any type of bruise, none was seem, so that was good. _'I'll never help another person like him a...' _"Hey!!" All she noticed just now was lean arms wrapping around her neck.

"Thank you, Uriko." He was embracing her? How curious Uriko became, but, she did feel a touch like this 5 years ago! Also a resembling facial appearance of a young guy who look just, like this guy, but, who was the guy who held her the same way, like this guy is? She tried to get rid of the thoughts, so she said to him, and pushed him off, "OK, your welcome, now, let go of me!" He backed off with no words to attach to what she recalled back. "So who the heck are you anyway?" He folded his arms and stared into a new direction. "Why should I tell you?" That just made her night, so she had to speak up to him. "Hey! I don't just give out my informational identification to just anybody! They might be stalkers! Are you a stalker?!" Midnight Blue bangs and short hair, with Amber eyes including that politic face, glared dangerously at the young rescue lady. "Do I look like a stalker?", "How am I suppose to know, you might be! Since you were laying on my doorstep, but, that don't explain why you were bleeding, so how am I suppose to know?!", "Do you always yell? It's quite irritating, like a dog that won't stop barking.", "Are you calling me a dog?", "No. And besides I'm not a stalker, I wouldn't look at you at all, you'll just annoy me with that loud voice box of yours." Uriko became absolutely, positively, completely confused? "So, who are you anyway, and how did you come here?", "I don't need to tell you all my business, but, just call me Kakeru for now."

"Then, how come you look so similar to someone I think I used to know?", "How could you think you know someone? It's either you do or you don't?", "Stop trying to change the subject. How old are you?", "You ask too many questions." Uriko start feeling ire saluting her body. "Just answer the question.", "Goodness, I'm 19, happy?!" She didn't want to ask anymore questions, even though she had a ton of questions to ask, but, a few is enough. _'Man, I understand if it was a year ago, that I meet that guy who saved me, but, shoot it had to be 5 years, __geez__! I'll let it slide for now, but, let me let this guy hit the shower before he goes. Wait! I don't know him, but, just think of it as a family issue' _"Hey, before you go, at least take a shower, and get some sleep, then you can leave..." He shook his head facing her once again. "Na! That'll only cause more problems for you.", "No it wont, trust me, go ahead I'll give you your own privacy." _'If only you know there is a experiment coming after a girl who looks like you, with the ZLF, on me too, I have to get out of here.'_ "Na, you just go, I'll be alright by my self out there."

He slowly crawled to his feet, and headed for the door, limping in his walk. Then a light figure hit and pressed into his back about to fall over, but, holding his balance by grasping the door. He turned his head to see Uriko, "get off of me, I'm leaving, and that's final little Miss. Lady.", "But I'm going to be home-alone for 6 weeks, at least give me some company, and I just moved away from my friends, please!", "Why so long?", "Hey, it's my protection. Please, please, please, please, please...", "No, if I stay here... if you only knew what was going on right now, you would know that I can't...", "Excuses, Excuses! I got a shirt and some pants, my mom used to keep for my father, thank goodness I kept some." She lead him to the bathroom, and no more complaints were to be heard.

**The only thing to be done was to keep quite, and stay hidden no matter what cause it was...**


End file.
